Christmas Bells
by CeruleanStarGlow
Summary: THat one, fateful night when Mimi almost died, it was christmas eve. But what happened after? Will Mimi's close call with death bring all the bohemians, even benny, together and happy? A bit of christmas fluff and humor. read and review please!


"Christmas bells are ringing! Christmas bells are ringing! Christmas bells are ringing!-"

"Shut up bum!" Benny shouted out of the window to the homeless squeegee man on the street, who had been singing.

"Benny! Stop harassing the carolers!" Mark scolded, and then took a sip of the hot chocolate Benny had brought along with him, as an early Christmas present for the bohemians. Benny scowled at Mark and then went back to his place at the window staring down at the street.

"Get your ass off the range rover!" He yelled down.

"You're always so nice to the homeless…" Roger commented as he plopped back down onto the couch next to a bundled up and dozing Mimi. A cup of hot chocolate in his hands as well.

"He's getting dirt all over it!! And now he's flipping me off!" Benny whined and turned back around and strutted over to the kitchen. Joanne was cooking a huge amount of eggs for breakfast, while Maureen was alternating flipping pancakes and trying to make out with Joanne. Benny pushed a flirting Maureen out of his way as he grabbed a bunch of beers out of the old fridge. Maureen glared at him, before rolling her eyes and then resuming her attempts to give Joanne a hickey. Benny strode past her back over to the couch, to a now awake Mimi, and tossed Roger and Mark each a beer, and opened the third one for himself.

"Merry Christmas" Benny raised his bottle and Mark and Roger each gave a sort of tip to their bottles before ignoring Benny once more. Roger snaked an arm around Mimi's waist, and she snuggled farther into him and groaned as she opened her eyes a bit.

"Too fucking bright!" She groaned "It's too sunny"

"It's Christmas, Be happy" Collins' booming voice filled the loft for a moment.

"You're finally awake sleeping beauty" Roger said, and raised the beer to his lips to take a sip, but it was snatched away from him before he could, and Collins gulped the rest of the beer down before tossing the bottle into the garbage can that sat in the corner of the room. Roger just glared at him for a moment before chucking a small wrapped gift at Collins.

"Happy Christmas Tommy" He said, and then laughed as Collins rubbed the place on his forehead where the gift had hit him. Collins untied the little brown piece of twine Roger had used to keep the box closed, and pulled off the white box top. Inside there was a small piece of cardboard. On one side was a picture of Collins and Angel together, taken last year on Valentine's Day, and on the other side was a pencil sketch of the photo. It was an adorable photo, Angel in Collins arms, waving at the camera and dressed in a very… pink outfit. Collins was sporting a new beanie that Angel had gotten him that was pink and sparkly. Roger couldn't remember Collins every wearing the beanie after that day, but he was sure he saw Angel in it more than once or twice.

"Who drew the sketch on the back?" Collins asked, curious as he examined the sketch.

"I did" Roger said, with the hint of a smirk on his face.

"You can draw?" Collins asked, appalled. He had never seen Roger draw in his life.

"Yes! I can! My high school art teacher said I should go to school for it, but I decided to be a rock star instead… That turned out so well…"

"This is really good," Collins told him. "And, thanks. I love it"

Roger nodded, like it was no big deal, and pulled Mimi tighter to him.

"BREAKFAST!!" Maureen yelled at the top of her lungs and walked over to the couch with two plates of food in her hands. "Courtesy of Joanne and Collins…" Benny raised an eyebrow. "And the yuppie scum too… The three of us who aren't dirt broke and starving… and have jobs"

"I have a job!" Mimi said.

"You haven't showed up for work in months Meems… and you were still pretty broke with your job." Roger pointed out.

"True…" Mimi trailed off.

Roger went to grab a plate from Maureen, but she pulled it out of his reach!

"Hands off! The food is for Mimi and Pookie!" Maureen told him, and handed Mimi one of the plates of food, before handing the other to Mark and walking back to the kitchen to get another couple of plates. Soon the yuppie scum, along with all of the other bohemians, were digging into their Christmas feast.


End file.
